What Might Have Been
by tawny
Summary: *Complete* This is a one chapter fic I randomly created. Lizzie and Gordo meet on a street corner after not seeing each other for six years. Can Gordo ever forgive Lizzie, or will they always be left to wonder


Hey! For those of you reading my present story now, "Don't Lose the Moment", I haven't forgotten it. I just wanted to write a small story that was only one chapter just because. I don't expect to get too many reviews for this, but that's alright. I had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy! ~tawny  
  
David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire stand on the crowded street corner staring at each other. Neither has seen each other for six years. Lizzie finally realizes she has been talking on her cell phone, and brings it up to her ear. "Listen, Miranda, I'm going to have to call you back. You will never guess who I just ran in to."  
  
"If it's who I think you just ran in to, don't let him get away this time."  
  
Lizzie hangs up her phone and puts it in her purse, never once taking her gaze off of the curly haired man standing in front of her. Finally, she bursts out in tears and runs toward him, wrapping him in a hug. He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. "It's been so long, Gordo." Lizzie pulls away. "Or should I call you David now?"  
  
"No. I'm still Gordo." Gordo doesn't smile, he doesn't cry, he doesn't make any expression. He just stands there staring at Lizzie.  
  
"Can you spare an hour?"  
  
"Liz, for you I've put aside eternity."  
  
******************************  
  
Sure I think about you now and then  
  
But it's been a long, long time  
  
*******************************  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie and Gordo sit in a booth at Starbucks.  
  
"So, what are you doing in New York?" Lizzie asks, after Gordo doesn't make a sound.  
  
"Directing a musical. Its not that famous yet, or anything. But I hope it will be soon. You?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"Shopping. I work for this design company and they send me around to different cities watching out for new styles. Its nice. I've gotten to travel to Rome and Paris and all sorts of cool places."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
*****************************  
  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
  
So when you cross my mind  
  
******************************  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Alright, listen. We can't keep avoiding this."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gordo gives Lizzie the 'you know what' look. He leans forward and sets his elbows on the table. "The summer after senior year was the best time I've ever had. You remember the trip we took? The time we had?" He pauses and looks out the window. "The words we spoke."  
  
***************************************  
  
We could sit and talk about this all night long  
  
And wonder why we didn't last  
  
Yes, they might be the best days  
  
We will ever know  
  
But we'll have to leave them in the past  
  
***************************************  
  
Lizzie nods in agreement. "Gordo, let me explain."  
  
Gordo shoots her an angry look, but the words he speaks carry more pain than anger, though anger is present also. "Explain what? Explain how after we had an amazing summer together, after we expressed how much we meant to each other, after you told me that you would call me when you felt ready for the serious relationship that I would give you, I never heard from you. Not one call, not one email. Nothing?"  
  
A few tears fall from Lizzie's cheeks. She runs her finger around the rim of her cup and with a nervous smile, replies, "Yeah, Gordo. That's exactly what I wanted to explain. Now, I know I don't deserve any of your time, but please just let me give you some sort of explanation." When Gordo doesn't meet her gaze, Lizzie takes her hand off of her cup and grasps Gordo's with it. He swallows and finally meets her gaze. "I was scared. That's all. Gordo, you are the only guy I've ever loved. That I ever will love! And I knew that. I wasn't even eighteen yet, and you offered me a relationship that I knew would last. That horrified me."  
  
Gordo takes her other hand into his. "Why?"  
  
"Because we were young, and I was too afraid to commit. And then we went to different colleges, and met different people, and though four years later I finally realized I was ready for a relationship, I knew I couldn't ask you for one. I couldn't just walk back into your life after so long! Gordo, for all I knew you were already married to someone who treated you right, who loved you like you deserve!" Lizzie takes her hands from Gordo's grasp, and with a sigh, she adds, "It's too late, isn't it?"  
  
Gordo stares into her dark eyes. She hasn't changed much. Still the same blond hair. The same eyes. The same expressions. Gordo sighs before answering, "I'm not married. I'm not dating anyone." Lizzie smiles at this, until he says, "But it is too late, Lizzie. For us, I mean."  
  
More tears cascade down her face. "I love you, Gordo. But I LOVE you!"  
  
Gordo blinks back tears himself. "That was then, this is now. We can't do this. We can't just make up for lost time. I am tempted to just take you in my arms and hold you, to kiss you like I've always dreamed of, to love you like I always have. But it's been too long. Let's just say goodbye, Lizzie. It'll be easier for both of us."  
  
****************************  
  
That same old look in your eyes  
  
It's a beautiful night  
  
I'm so tempted to stay  
  
But too much time has gone by  
  
We should just say goodbye  
  
And turn and walk away  
  
*****************************  
  
Lizzie stares into his bright blue eyes. She had always thought he was cute, but now she couldn't even begin to describe how he'd grown, even since senior year. Not just physically, but in every level possible. Between sobs, she replies, "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?!"  
  
"Because I can't," Gordo adverts his gaze from her. "I don't, love you anymore."  
  
"That's a lie, and you know it. You've loved me as much as you've ever loved me. You promised to wait until I was ready. And now I am, but you aren't. Gordo, look at me." Gordo turns his head back toward her. "I will bestow on you the same promise you gave me years ago. I promise you that no matter how long I have to wait on you, I will. I will wait until you're ready."  
  
"Lizzie, it's over. We can't do this! We both have our own lives to live. You said yourself that you were happy."  
  
"There's only one thing missing from my life."  
  
"Yeah, love. But you know all about that, don't you? Lizzie, do you know what its like to wait day in and day out for a simple phone call from the one you love? Do you know what its like to waste your life longing for someone so much, only to be rejected and ignored? No, you don't, so don't talk to me about YOUR life having missing pieces when all my life is composed of is lost promises!" With that, Gordo stands up and walks out of the coffee shop.  
  
********************************  
  
And try not to think about  
  
What might have been  
  
'Cause that was then  
  
And we have taken different roads  
  
********************************  
  
Lizzie, remembering Miranda's advice, quickly runs after him. "GORDO! WAIT!" Lizzie jogs up to him and grabs his arm. He spins around to face her. They both stand looking at each other.  
  
"It's over, Lizzie!" Gordo shouts.  
  
"It never started!" She shouts back.  
  
"You never let it!"  
  
"I know! And I will never forgive myself for being such an idiot!"  
  
Gordo's features soften. "You're not an idiot."  
  
"You love me."  
  
Gordo sighs.  
  
"Give it a chance!" He turns and begins to walk away. She shouts at him, "I know I should have given it a try long ago, but now I finally realize my fault, and you are going to make the same mistake I did long ago by walking away from me!"  
  
*************************  
  
We can't go back again  
  
There's no use giving in  
  
And there's no way to know  
  
What might have been  
  
**************************  
  
He stops and walks back to her. "Are you sure this time? Are you sure that this time, when we kiss, you won't make me wait for six years until I even hear your voice again?"  
  
Lizzie looks at him, stunned. "So, you forgive me?"  
  
"I forgave you long ago. I just, don't want to get hurt again. But yes, Elizabeth McGuire, I love you."  
  
*******************  
  
No we'll never know  
  
What might have been  
  
*******************  
  
Lizzie jumps into his arms, hugging him tight. He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "This time, I'm sure," Lizzie says as she puts her lips against his, running her hands up his neck and through his hair, kissing him with emotion pent up for so long that it all surges fervently to the top. She pulls away, smiling at him. "How was that for proof?"  
  
His replies with a kiss even more passionate than hers. 


End file.
